


Be The One

by TrueWords



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jughead Jones, jealous boyfriend trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWords/pseuds/TrueWords
Summary: The one where Jughead is jealous. And then there's the make up scene. Inspired by the lovely Jeronica fandom on tumblr.





	Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone had to write it, this one is for you Jeronica fandom, this fic is for **starkdreams** on tumblr, her jeronica jealousy post inspired this fic ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
>  
> 
> _Story totally unbeta'd, all the mistakes are my own_

Jughead knows he’s being ridiculous. He knows he has absolutely no reason to feel angry, or annoyed or hell... _jealous_ even. It’s been a while since Archie and Veronica were a thing, feels like an eternity ago and now Veronica is _his_ girlfriend and the whole town knows it.

And despite everything: her upbringing, his constant paranoia, the fact that she can have fun shopping and that he’d rather hide from the world than being seen in public... They _work_.

“You guys are good for each other.” Archie is the first one to say it, proud smile on the ginger face as Jughead shows up for a school rally one evening, eyes on his girlfriend who’s dancing with the rest of the Vixens. Actually, Archie is one of their biggest supporter. The _biggest_ actually. Maybe because deep down he knows how insecure Jughead really is or just because he feels bad for dating Veronica at some point. It’s typical Archie behavior: feeling guilty for something he has no control over.

Anyway, Veronica and him are in a good place right now. About to celebrate their eight months anniversary together and _no_ , Jughead is not counting, she totally is.

He doesn’t know how they ended up at this party, at Reggie’s place of all the places. He pretends he doesn’t notice the look Betty is giving Archie all night, Jughead still doesn’t understand why they’re not a couple by now. Just like he pretends he doesn’t notice that his girlfriend has been talking to said Archie most of the night, as the ginger is sipping drinks and laughing at every single one of Veronica’s joke. It’s _all_ good.

Jughead is always bad company at those kind of events. He refuses to drink, it brings up too many bad memories about FP... He doesn’t dance and even after Veronica’s best attempts; and his effort to socialize are just a polite nod towards the host. So it’s his own fault if he’s being left out _really_ , sipping soda on a chair, while most of the guests are by the pool, that Kevin and Betty are trying to play beer pong against Reggie and Josie. Or that Veronica and Archie are sitting down on the couch, plastic cups in hand, giddy and talking.

“Oh and remember that time when...”

And of course they are _reminiscing_.

Jughead glances at his own cup, trying to find a distraction but Veronica’s laughter doesn’t help. Not when she looks _this_ happy, sitting next to Archie. She is practically in his lap right now and Jughead is sure that Archie would love to hold her against him, like he used to do, back in the day. Jughead decides that he has enough, especially when Archie leans in to whisper something in Veronica’s ear -like _really_?- but before he has a chance to approach them, Reggie does.

“Hey you two... stop having your own private party and join in!” He orders them and Veronica nods no, trying to stand up. Archie helps her to do so and Jughead sees red when he notices Archie’s hands on her lower back as he’s helping her standing straight. He’s fuming by this point and he doesn’t know what’s worst. To see how at ease Veronica and Archie are next to each other or to witness first hand the insane level of chemistry they have. He doesn’t even know _why_ they broke up. Archie had always avoided that conversation and Veronica had simply given him “In the end, we didn’t work. Archiekins is more like BFF material than boyfriend’s.”

_... What a load of crap._

Jughead doesn’t know if it’s a good idea for him to stand up, he doesn’t trust himself right now, he could snap, punch Archie and throw Veronica over his shoulder and leave the premises. But why deny her the company of good old Arch? She seemed _really_ happy by his side.

So Jughead doesn’t move no, he keeps glaring at them from the side, like he’s been doing his whole life.

“What party Reggie? This is pretty lame, and I’m bored. And the music sucks.” laments Veronica, bouncing up and down.

“That we can agree on.” comments Josie, giving Veronica the thumbs up.

“Oh ... _excuse_ me girls, last time I checked you were the one with the talent, you think my party is lame? Please take care of it.” Reggie sounds offended but he is of course kidding, there’s no doubt about it with that smile on his face. Veronica and Josie exchange a look and Veronica finally sighs, brushing her skirt.

“Allow me, okay?” She then turns to Archie, bright smile on her face. “Tell me you brought your guitar, Archiekins.”

“Please Ronnie, you know I did.”

The whole exchange happens with no one even throwing a glance at Jughead. No one except Betty, she throws him a soft smile and he just shrugs. Yes, he’s bored out of his mind, and he went from being pissed and annoyed, to furious to just defeated. Veronica clearly doesn’t need him here. So what the hell he is doing here?

Before he can make a decision, Archie appears with his trusted guitar and he takes a seat. Jughead can feel his stomach clench as Veronica puts one hand over his best friend shoulder, while they are settling on a song. In the end, Veronica does win the small argument, like every single time when she is involved and Archie starts playing. Maybe Jughead should know the song, he doesn’t react as loudly as the rest of the group, but he does relax when he hears Veronica’s soft voice.

“ _Talkin’ in my sleep at night... Makin’ myself crazy... Wrote it down and reead it out... Hopin it would save me.”_

The brunette is breathtaking and of course, all eyes are on her. She sings with a knowing smile on her features and even like this, even as he’s watching her from the outside, Jughead can’t help but find her beautiful. Beautiful doesn’t even cover it, he thinks a second later.

_“... One, don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling you cause he’s drunk and alone. Two, don’t let him in, you have to kick him out again...”_

She moves effortlessly and she starts dancing. Her hand is lingering on Archie’s shoulder and their gaze finally meet as he sings with her. They are so in sync and in understanding with each other that it almost feels wrong to look at them in their world. No doubt, he’s intruding.

With that last thought in mind, Jughead finally gets up and leave, not even caring anymore. She doesn’t need him, he can just slip away into the night and she can go back to her precious Archiekins. Who the hell was he fooling? Girls like Veronica don’t date lowlifes like him. So what if he had been completely honest with her? Told her about the life he wants to build for himself away from Riverdale, even showed her the few original poems he’s been working on? What if kissing her felt just right and not forced for once?

_What a waste of time_.

Jughead doesn’t know how he ends up outside but when the fresh air hits his face he suddenly moves faster, trying to find his bike and the keys to leave for good.

“ ** _Jughead_ **!”

_No_ , he thinks, he decides not to turn around because it’s too late to talk.

“Jughead _wait_!”

He has to stop when Veronica herself is facing him, out of breath, worry all over her features “Jughead wait, are you okay? You left so quickly... Is something _wrong_?” She does sound convincing at that, like she actually cares, like she wants to know how he feels, and Jughead flinches when she reaches for his face.

“ _Don’t_ okay? Just go back inside, go back to having fun with Archiekins okay?” Jughead doesn’t mean to sound harsh or angry but he does. Yes, the anger and the bitterness are coming back and there’s no stopping them apparently.

“... What’s that supposed to mean Jones?”

“It means ... it means let’s stop pretending okay? You had your fun with me, your little experiment is over, you can go back to dating Archie and no one will blame you. It’s okay Veronica, I get it.”

“.... What? Clearly I don’t. Jughead where is this coming from? I’m with you, I’m dating you.”

He can help but chuckle sarcastically hearing that. If she has no idea why he is so mad then there’s clearly a problem.

“Oh yeah? Was that you being my girlfriend when you spent most of the night latched on to Archie? You were practically drooling on his lap Veronica, I almost felt embarrassed for you.” He doesn’t mean any of that of course, the problem is that Jughead is too good at pushing people away and especially Veronica, he knows her probably better than he knows himself. He knows she acts all tough but deep down she doesn’t want to be just Veronica Lodge, she wants people to judge her for what she is really and what she’s trying to do. She’s trying to be a better person, not to let her parents drag her into their mess.  

And she does look hurt, the brunette takes a step back, brown eyes on Jughead.

“Is that... is that what you think I’ve been doing I... I was just trying to have fun and leave you be because I know you don’t like those kind of parties Jughead.”

“Oh please don’t act like you were doing me any favors Ronnie. I’m your charity case, I know it, Archie knows it, _hell_ everyone knows it, so let’s stop this okay?” Jughead’s own heart is racing as the words leave his mouth, he wants to stop talking right now, he can’t seem to do so unfortunately.

“You’re not a charity case! You’re my boyfriend and Archie is my friend and maybe if you weren’t so jealous _maybe_ you could see it. And you have no reason to be jealous, Jughead.”

“I’m not jealous okay? Why would I be jealous? You can go back to him if you want, I don’t c...”

_Stop_ talking, Jughead thinks, just _stop_ talking. But he’s as lost and as hurt as Veronica right now and pushing his girlfriend away seems like the right thing to do. Because it’s better this way, she’ll be happier with a normal boyfriend, like Archie.

He can’t finish his thought, he can’t even finish his sentence because Veronica pulls him by the denim shirt and goes on her tiptoes to press their lips together. Jughead’s reaction is immediate as he kisses his girlfriend back, because _yes_ , despite everything, he’s hers. And maybe it’s why it hurt so much, because he knew he could run away but never get that piece of himself back. The one piece latched to Veronica.

He kisses her deeply, his own hands finding her lower back and pressing their bodies together. Jughead doesn’t care, if this has to be their last kiss, he’s going to make it a good one. Veronica does pull away though, looking up at him with a sad look on her face.

“I’m not going anywhere Jughead, I’m right where I want to be.”

Jughead wants to believe her, he should, he wishes it was that simple. He opens his mouth to say so but she kisses him again. Again and _again_. Hands around his face keeping him close and just devouring him with her own tongue and making his knees go weak. This kiss is hot and it feels kinda desperate but Jughead keeps her close to him.

“I’m exactly where I want to be. So stop pushing me away. Stop thinking that I’m going to find better. I want you, exactly as you are Jughead Jones.”

Veronica whispers the words against his lips, her brown eyes into his blue ones. Giving him no reason to doubt. His anger seem to be tamed and Jughead nods, both arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

“Now let’s get out of here, okay?”

It’s not really a question and they both know it. Veronica leads and he follows, it’s always been that way. And Jughead should care that they made a scene and that he was unfair to Archie, but right now Veronica’s hands in his feels like the world and that’s all he cares about. He drives them to the Pembrooke and they sneak into her room like they always do, avoid the wrath of mummy and daddy Lodge like Jughead like to say. It’s only when the door is closed that Jughead speaks again.

“Veronica I...”

“The thing is Jughead... I _don’t_ really want to talk right now. ” Veronica says that as she’s making her way to her own bed. She gracefully gets rid of her skirt and Jughead can’t help but growl at the sight of his girlfriend in black lingerie. She turns her head to him with a smile and she’s facing him when she takes off her top next.

“I think we should do something about you being so jealous and insecure. I’m your girlfriend now...” The brunette is wearing a matching bra and Jughead’s train of thought stops right there. She looks hot, black is her color and the ensemble is not that revealing all together but she looks absolutely ... _ravishing_. There no other word for it. Veronica offers him a smile as she finally sits down on her bed.

“...So how about you remind me how much you care and how much I’m yours and _only_ yours.”

_That I can do,_ Jughead thinks finally moving from his spot.

He moves fast, only to drop on his knees and find his place right between her legs. Their eyes meet for a second before he kisses her. And there is nothing sweet or gentle about those kisses, Jughead is just claiming her mouth kisses after kisses. Because Veronica is absolutely right, he did try his best to deny it, to fight it, but no matter what, from now on, it seems like he is always pulled back there. Right here. To her.

And it has never felt like this before, his heart is racing as his hands are exploring her naked skin, his fingers all over her. Veronica is so responsive to his touches and she moans and shivers against him, pulling him up and getting rid of his jacket quickly. Jughead’s beanie follow next and he doesn’t mind the rush, everything feels urgent and immediate, they’ll talk later, he decides as he pushes down the strap of her bra to kiss her shoulder.

He might bruise the skin and leave a mark right there, and that thought and Veronica circling his waist with her legs leave him so breathless that he has to do it again. Jughead leaves a trail of kisses from her shoulder to the nape of her neck and Veronica starts moaning his name, hands inside his hair.

“Jughead, _please_...” That’s all the push he needs really and he has to break their embrace slightly when he stands up. Just to push Veronica further down the bed. She follows him with a sly smile on her face and Jughead wants to laugh when she starts undoing the buttons of his shirt. He wants all the focus to be on her but she’s Veronica Lodge, and what she wants is what she gets.

That’s how he ends up half naked between her legs. He could stop and tell her everything she means to him, but no time for words right now, not when Veronica is looking up to him like that or that his heart is racing in his own chest. Jughead doesn’t make her wait any longer and presses their bodies together, lips in the curve of her neck once again. He doesn’t stop there and heads down, determined to kiss every single part of her. Veronica moans and shivers and she tries to move even more when his mouth ends on the edge of her bra, right on her chest. “ _Shhh_...” Jughead reassures her and presses her against the bed. “I got you.”

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips before heading down. Each kiss against her skin is electrifying, because each time Veronica reacts, either by moaning his name, or arching even more against him to feel the pressure of his lips or just by tugging at his hair. Jughead is the one who’s got her like this... just _him_ , it’s intoxicating down there also, lips pressed against her belly, he can say that every part of her feels amazing. Their gaze meet when his lips brush her underwear.

Oh he’s not stopping now, not when Veronica has soft rosy cheeks or when she’s biting her lips. Clearly to stay in control of the situation. Because he, Jughead Jones, got her like this. He smiles softly, probable because he finally gets it and is going to give her exactly what she needs. Jughead spreads her legs softly, being so careful and gentle with her and he finds his place right there. He doesn’t bother removing her underwear and he just kisses his way down, brushing all the right spots along the way.

They both moan at _that_ , Veronica being the loudest. Because there is no doubt that she wants him, even with the piece of clothing in between them, Jughead can taste _her_ on his tongue and she tastes just marvelous. He repeats the operation and his own tongue is getting the underwear wet as he explores further and further. 

_"Oh god... Jughead... god don’t stop... don’t stop.”_

He doesn’t and Veronica’s hands are inside his hair, still pulling is dark locks, is all the confidence he needs. With a soft smile, Jughead pushes the black panty to the side and goes back to kissing Veronica right there. His tongue just laps at everything that feels wet and in the need of _good_ attention. Veronica’s moans are louder and filling the room as he continues his exploring. She tastes good on his tongue and he doesn’t want to pull back, can’t pull back when the brunette is moving her hips to follow each flicker of his tongue as he worships her.

There is no other word for it, it’s just for her, just for Veronica, because she’s probably the only person he wants _that_ bad. Jughead wants everything from her, that’s why he can’t stop and mere seconds become long minutes. He ignores everything, his own heart racing, his own desire, only pull away to take a deep breath and hold her panty in place.

He wonders for half a second what he must looks like, with his glossy lips because he has _Veronica_ all his mouth, but Jughead decides as one of Veronica’s hands scratch his arm, that he doesn’t care. So he goes back to worshiping every part of her.

And he can tell her when she is close moments later. Something in the way she moans his name suddenly, all the marks her nails dug into his scalp, or the fact that she has one leg over his right shoulder as they are moving together now. She seems high on this, high on _him_ but she eventually as to come down and Jughead is here to catch it all. When he finally comes back, they are both breathing hard and Jughead can’t help but reach for her lips because he can.

Because it just makes sense right now. The kiss is soft, the urgency is all gone and Jughead smiles softly against her lips as Veronica wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him close and Jughead can’t help but chuckle as he ends up against her, head resting against her chest. His breathing is still shaky and he has to focus to ignore the effect Veronica has had on him, he’s sure she can feel it but it’s really not about that right now...

“I’m sorry...” Jughead whispers a few minutes later, nested against Veronica.

“For what? The best minutes of my life?” He does laugh a little but he eventually moves again, head resting against one hand so he can see her face.

“You know what for... I guess it’s just not easy to see you ... hanging around Archie.” Jughead finally admits it out loud and Veronica smiles softly, pushing the hair away from his face.

“You know you’re the only who’s not over our break up right? But I get it... and I’ll be more careful in the future. Only if you promise not to push me away.”

“Deal.”

“Besides...” Veronica starts softly, hesitant at first and Jughead arches an eyebrow at her. “You wouldn’t be if you knew why Archie and I broke up.”

“Oh... so you’re finally going to tell me?” He doesn’t know how he feel about this sudden confession but Veronica just rolls his eyes at him and pulls him for a kiss.

“It’s because of you.” She reveals once she has taken his breath and his mind away.

“... _What_?”

“Let’s just say I was always asking him how you were doing and being generally more concerned about your well being than his. He figured it out before I did. And even before you did.”

“... _What_?” Jughead can’t help but repeat the world, eyes scanning Veronica’s to know if she’s lying or not. She just sighs and continues.

“Yes Jughead, I had the biggest crush on you, even back then... that’s why Archie and I broke up.”

It takes another minute for the information to sink in and Jughead laughs, he does, before kissing Veronica. Because he has no reason to be jealous at all, and she’s has lost in him as he is in her.

And Archie was right all along, they _are_ good for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> _Feedback is always appreciated ❤_


End file.
